Firearms (Stalliongrad)
Stalliongrad's Communist society leaves much to be desired in the way of quality in goods, but their system allows many duplicates of cheap items to be manufactured quickly. Stalliongrad's weapons tend to resemble Russian weapons from Earth, dating back to those found in World War 1. However they have their own original weapons to compliment their antique armaments. AK-47 The most common of Stalliongrad's weapons, the AK-47 is a two-handed rifle with a 30-round magazine. This gun is highly adaptable to be fitted for many different situations. PPSH Based on the famous weapon used by Russian forces in World War 2, the PPSH is Stalliongrad's most effective SMG. This weapon is usually fitted with a drum-mag, bringing its base clip size of 30 all the way up to 60. This, paired with its rapid fire rate, makes it a useful weapon for clearing a room. Mosin Nagant The bolt-action sniper rifle known as the Mosin Nagant packs a 5-round in-built magazine with a fairly heavy bolting system, giving it a lower fire-rate than most other bolt-action rifles. However, the velocity and range of the weapon's shots make it an effective weapon from afar. Tokarev The staple handgun for most Stalliongrad forces is the Tokarev, and is the least effective of all developed pistols. The handgun boasts an 8-round magazine, which surpasses the capacity of the Desert Eagle and revolvers, but its damage output is lower than the USP or the M9. The "best" feature of the weapon is its low recoil and softer sound, making it good for civilians with little-to-no combat experience. Dragunov The Dragunov is infamous among soldiers for being the worst sniper-rifle ever developed. Though the gun is light enough for steady aiming, the light frame of the weapon causes the medium-power shots to throw the weapon backwards erratically. Unlike most other guns, the Dragunov has no muzzle-break attachment and therefor the weapon's recoil is unpredictable. Some snipers prefer this rifle over the Mosin Nagant due to its increased rate-of-fire, but most prefer the Mosin's reliable accuracy and damage output. Saratov The Saratov is a weapon developed by Stalliongrad's gunsmiths, meant as a high-power sniper rifle that rivals even the PL-90 in terms of power, and is the most powerful Bullet-based weapon ever created. This super-heavy rifle utilises an ambidextrous belt-fed ammo system to, in theory, make its ammo capacity limitless. The weapon itself may only carry one shot at a time, and if fired without a mount the recoil could break the arms or ribs of the user. After a successful shot, the weapon must be chambered using the dual-side bolting system. To attach/detach a belt, the top rail of the gun lifts up for easy use. When assigned to a team, one soldier has the rifle while the other carries the ammo. AK-X3 The AK-X3 was created by simply tying three AK-47 rifles together and used in an under-hand way. This weapon was upgraded to look and function more professionally after its debut in the Battle for Stalliongrad during the Equestrian Civil War. Boasting a conjoined 300 shots and including three spinning barrels, the AK-X3 was popular with Stalliongrad's Shock Troopers. This weapon is the lightest of all under-slung weapons. Smolensk The Smolensk is a mid-tech rifle with a unique twist to it. This Laser-based rifle actually fires a blue Laser that causes a freezing effect in targets, sometimes even completely encasing a target in ice. The Smolensk was designed as a tribute to Tundra Rift, who played a big part in helping Stalliongrad conquer the Crystal facility in the Frozen North during the Equestrian Civil War, which was renamed to Gorchevgrad. Vladivostok Cryo-Cannon The Vladivostok Cryo-Cannon was a joint-development weapon between Stalliongrad and Marelin, though it is only used by Stalliongrad forces. The Cryo-Cannon fires a jet of cryogenic mist at close-range targets to rapidly freeze them, leaving them easily disposable with a simple touch due to the brittleness of the ice. The Vladivostok can also be adapted to firing sharp icicles at extreme range, which can pierce multiple targets, shred armour and freeze things if it touches them long enough.